Presents
by Claire P. Everson
Summary: Little eyes often see the see the little things...


_My dear readers, I'm back! This cute little fic is a couple months early, but I just couldn't help it. Plot bunnies are evil._

_I do not own, blah blah blah. Still trying to find a personal Auggie, but have failed thus far._

_Love from Miss Claire_

Presents

Chloe and I are bored. And awake. Which we aren't supposed to be, but who would be able to sleep through the shriek some female guest let escape her mouth after dropping a plate?

Or at least that's what I think happened…

Mommy's annual Christmas extravaganza is something we usually sleep through. Chloe thinks they put sleeping pills in our dinner to knock us out. I think it's just the extra warm milk they give us before bed.

But the woman's scream woke me up first. I crept into Chloe's room to find her awake also, and now we are hiding behind the banister at the top of the stairs to watch the party. This is easier than at any other time of the year simply because there is holly and wreaths wrapped about the spindles.

The party is simply bee-you-tee-full. The grown-up ladies wear dresses in reds and greens and blues and black while Daddy's friends wear suits and such. Everyone is eating munchies we helped Mommy make and drinking "dinner drink" like Mommy and Daddy and Aunt Annie sometimes liked.

Speaking of Aunt Annie…She and "Uncle" Auggie need to shove whatever the crap is holding them back from kissing and dating and having babies for me and Chloe to play with. I want to help take care of little cute and precious babies!

Uncle Auggie has long since earned the title since he has begun to hang out with Aunt Annie all the time at our house. They babysat us together and cook and go for walks…They even work together! You would think that as smart as they are (they are grown-ups after all) that they would have a clue! But no!

Ugh.

Adults can be so _stupid_!

Mommy knows that we want Aunt Annie and Uncle Auggie to get together. That's why she let us decide where to hang the four little branch thingys of mistletoe. There's some icky tradition that whoever meets under the mistletoe must kiss.

_EW!_

Speaking of, here they come out of the dining room right now! They're standing in the hallway, under the chandelier…and some mistletoe. I wonder if they will realize. After all, Uncle Auggie can't see. Aunt Aunt Annie said he's a hero and that we should be careful around him and keep our toys picked up so he doesn't fall. She always is careful around him, but not too careful. And she stares at him a lot. And sighs with this little after he leaves our house.

She is soooo obviously in love with him. He's in love with her too. He perks up and listens so closely to every word that she says. He wears a little goofy smile. And he ALWAYS kisses her on the cheek or forehead before he leaves.

Oh my goodness! What are Aunt Annie and Uncle Auggie doing? He's hugging her real tight and she's hugging him back! He just kissed her cheek. Something's going on here…

"Auggie. You know we won't be able to hide this from Danielle forever!" Aunt Annie told him. Oh! A secret! Not for long though! Chloe is trying not giggle.

"What? That the fact that your little trip for work wasn't really to Italy?"

"I'm tired of sneaking around about it and leaving after everyone goes to bed and stuff."

"You have to admit it's fun."

"Very true."

"And you like it. You know you do."

"But to think we've been dating for three months now and they still don't suspect a thing!"

Chloe is biting her hand now to keep from squealing or giggling. I can barely keep from laughing! They have been together and keeping it a secret!

But-oh my goodness! They're kissing! Actually kissing! And like Mommy and Daddy sometimes do when they think us kids are not paying attention-all icky and in each other's space and just ew.

"EEEEEE!" I jump. Chloe needs to learn to keep her mouth shut. I quickly look down and see that they did not hear Chloe.

We run back to my room where we can giggle loudly. We have a surprise early Christmas present for Mommy in the morning! Now maybe I won't have to listen to Aunt Annie complain about Mommy's friends so much…

Eh. Maybe it's an early Christmas present for all of us.


End file.
